


Nicely Done

by fluffcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Stuff, blowjob, father - Freeform, son - Freeform, underaged, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffcakes/pseuds/fluffcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is curious on how to suck dick, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicely Done

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the spaces are a bit wonky

_First :_

Zayn's eyes were narrowed as he gently pushed the peeled banana past his lips, not knowing what to do or how to move his tongue against the space that was much needed. 

He heard a quiet _hmm_ , from behind him, the banana dropping to the floor with a wet _plop_. "What are you doing?" His father's voice asked as Zayn turned around, his heart pounding against his chest, his feet threatening to fall limp like a bag of wet noodles. 

"Nothing." His voice came out much more squeakier and rough then before, much likely from choking around the makeshift dildo. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Really, nothing?" He asked, gaze falling to the banana on the floor. 

His son repeats his word, giving the man a tight smile, "Well alrighty then. Throw that would you, babe." Louis murmured as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Zayn waited for for a good ten minutes of making sure his father wasn't stalking around before letting out a huge breath of relief and bent down, picking the banana up by the skin, grimacing as the threw it in the bin. 

_Second :_

"Babe, would you--" Louis started, opening the door to his son's room, wondering what he would like for dinner. 

He's met with his boy, the handle of a damm whisk, two inches down that little throat. Zayn looked up at his father, horrified as he pulled the handle out of his mouth, a string of saliva connected. 

They were still for a mo, "I thought you were done with the _get-everything-in-my-mouth_ phase," Louis sighed calmly, not wanting to get the wrong idea. 

Zayn nodded, "I am," He rushed out, hoping his dad would leave already. 

"I'm getting you a paci and that's that. We're having pizza for dinner." Zayn nodded again, face flushed red from embarrassment. 

_Third :_

_Well third time's a charm_ , Zayn thinks as he slowly set his mouth down a Popsicle, wanting to achieve more and more. 

He's choking, that's clear and splotchy colors of red are staining the floor, starting to dry.

"Zayn! What the--" His father's voice sets in, "I'm sorry, dad. I just want to learn how to give one good head," His son cties, throwing the Popsicle aside in fear.

Louis sighed deeply, knowing the day would come eventually, no pun intended. "Good head?" Louis echoed, unsure. 

His son nods, biting his lip. "Okay, let's start with the talk, yeah?" He started gently, not wanting to scare the poor boy off. 

"We've already learned all the puberty stuff in school dad," Zayn scoffed quietly. "But they don't teach us stuff." He added, muttering more quietly now than before. 

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, _what hell am I suppose to do_ , he practically screamed inside his mind. "Help me." Zayn stated as if it was obvious. 

The man's eyes went wide at his boy's suggestions, "H-h-help y-you?" Louis splutchers. 

"Yeah," Zayn nodded, "Teach me how," He added, inching closer to hs father. 

Louis sighed, "I'm your father," He argued weakly, ignoring the looks and pleads his son was giving him.

"Would you like for me to go to someone else, then? Because I can and I will," Zayn threatened, all to desperate now. 

His father bit his lip, "Wait, where is all this coming from, huh?" He challenged, causing for Zayn to slump his shoulders, "Just wanna make Haz happy," He mumbled. 

Louis ran his fingers through his son's hair, "Okay." the man finally agreed, fully knowing _all_ the consequences if he does get caught. Zayn's eyes lit up, pulling his father to the living room. 

"Fucking hell," He muttered to him self, still trying to wrap the whole idea around his head. 

Zayn grinned, "Alright, how do you want to do this?" Louis asked with a small sigh. 

His boy shrugged, "How do you usually do it?" He asked, still unsure of everything. "Kneel on this," Louis murmured, handing his son a pillow. 

Few moments passed and Zayn's already got his tiny hand creeping under his father's boxer briefs, eager to start. "Is this it, dad?" he asked, fingers lightly prodding his father's stiffening cock. 

"Yeah, fuck. You found it." Louis muttered, closing his eyes shut as his son pulled the material down passed his hips, the fabric pooling down at his ankle. 

Soft hands were getting a feel of his father's cock, making the older man sigh out in content. 

"Am I gonna get big like this?" Zayn asked, cheeks flushed, eyes blown with wonder. 

Louis blushed because he's not even _that_ big in the adult area, just shy over seven and a half inches, two shades darker than his tanned skin with foreskin covering the whole head as his son fisted his cock in amusement. "Yeah," He only manages to say, too overwhelmed by the soft palms. 

"Dad, what do I do?" Zayn asked, impatient of just toying around with it. 

The man licked his lips, "J-Just lick at t-the tip," He mumbled, fingers already softly fisting the sofa with anticipation. 

Zayn nodded, lowering his head, sticking out his tongue to swipe at the slit. 

Louis moaned, "Yeah, baby, just like that," He praised, trying not to buck his hips up into the humid mouth. 

"What do I do with my tongue through when you're in?" Zayn asked after cleaning up all of the pre-cum that was bubbling down the tip. 

"Just do, what you would do-- just treat it like a sucker, yeah?" His son nodded eagerly, returning back to his father's cock. 

Zayn managed fitting the head in his mouth, sucking gently, left hand wrapped around the cock, the other resting on his father's thigh. 

"What you can't fit, just move your hand up and down," Louis mumbled, nodding hazily. 

His son hummed around the cock in the mouth, causing for him to groan throatily. "Yeah fuck," 

The man peeked down, cock twitching excitedly at the sight of his boy on his knees, red, swollen lips stretched wide around the girth, spit dribbling, sounds he's making _so_ obsecene and Louis can even see the head of his cock poking through his son's soft cheek. 

"Oh god," Louis grunted through shaky breaths, unable to resist thrusting into Zayn's mouth. 

Zayn gagged, eyes shooting open, tears already prickling at the corner of his eyes. "Shit, fucking hell, just breath through your nose, baby." Louis instructed and groaned loudly when Zayn squeezed the base of his cock. 

Louis felt his abs clench, the heat coiling in his stomach. He pushed his son's face away, frantically his cock. 

His son was caught of guard when the first rope of come hit his cheek, couldn't help but giggle at how ticklish it felt. 

"Oh fuck, Zayn," Louis whimpered at the sight of his son, looking absolutely pleasured by the feeling of someone busting his nut on that face. 

Zayn couldn't stop giggling all the way through, looking up eagerly at his father when he was done. 

"Nicely done, babe," Louis mumbled through soft pants, his head nodding, " _Very_ , nicely done."


End file.
